fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 19 : Nie ma to jak w gildii
Saga Odległej przyszłości Plik:Ftjnr19.jpg W gildii Gildarts : Yoo wszystkim , którzy wrócili z podróży ! Gray : Gildarts , jak ty tutaj tak szybko przypłynąłeś?! Gildarts : Po ludzku , po zakonczeniu pierwszego etapu zwiałem do gildii. Fiona : Ach tak ... To dlatego nie pomogłeś nam z Fatal Alert... Natsu : Gildarts dał by sobie radę , a ty jesteś słaba i dlatego tak źle ci poszło! Fiona : Chcesz się bić , Natsu?! Natsu : Pożre Twój ogień w mgnieniu oka ! Midnight : Sorry Natsu , że Ci przerwę , ale ogień władcy ognia jest niejadalny. Natsu : NANI?! Oj tam , ona z moim by nic nie mogła zrobić. Mest : Mogłaby zgasić Twój ogień... Natsu : I tak kiedyś z nią powalczę. Fiona : Zamknij się , Natsu. Natsu : To nie fair , też jestem magiem klasy "S" więc mnie nie uciszaj ! Fiona : Ale ty ukończyłeś etap jako trzeci , a ja i Mest jako pierwsi. Gray : Apropo , gdzie Mest? Fiona : Nosz gdzie ten dupek znowu polazł...Ide go poszukać. (wychodzi z gildii) Macao : Co ty Mid taki cichy z Bixem dzisiaj? Bixlow : Oj test nam się nie udał i Mid zawiedzony. Midnight : Chciałnyś Bix ! Nie mieliśmy szans z Fioną i Mestem ! Cana : Współczuję wam , chłopaki. Gorzej trafić niemogliście. Bixlow : No wiesz , mogliśmy trafić na Noriko... Levy : Właśnie , gdzie Nori-san? Bixlow : Noriko straciła swe życie przez Fione. Midnight : Przez Mesta! Bixlow : Przez Fione ! Midnight : Przez Mesta ! Bix nie poprawiaj mnie. Gildarts : No to wkoncu przez kogo ?! Gray : Przez Mesta. Gildarts : No i mamy rozwiązanie. Gray : Chociaż czy ja wiem... Oj tam to była nikogo wina. Midnight : Bardziej Andre , bo to on ją zabił. Gildarts : Biła się z Królem Deszczu Ognistego , Andre?! Midnight : Aye , a to ma jakieś znaczenie? Gildarts : Nie dziwie się , że zginęła. Króla Deszczu Ognistego może pokonać tylko Władca Ognia lub Władca Śwaita. Ponieważ Władca Ognia został zabity wiele wieków temu i aktualnie go nie ma , to może pokonać go tylko Królowa Mia , czyli Władca Świata. Midnight : Że , nani? Od niedawna Fiona jest władcą ognia no i... Gildarts : Więc Królowa Mia podjęła decyzje o nowej generacji władców?! Ile mnie rzeczy omija. Fiona : Yoo po kilku minutach ! Mest : My już spadamy , wpadliśmy tylko po drużynę. Midnight : No odpocząć nie dacie ! Fiona : Nom . Mest znalazł wyczepistą rzecz ! Jej zagadka jest taka imponująca ! Cobra : Rzadko co Fiona jest taka zadowolona z Mesta. Kinana : Ona już taka jest-kin. Midnight : Dobra , spadamy ! Drużyna Nesshi opuszcza gildię. Gildarts : Mistrzu , coś cię martwi. Makarov : Dwa uczucia w jednym. Martwi mnie to , że Fiona nie zdaje sobie sprawy z potęgi jej mocy. Cieszy mnie natomist to , że Nesshi dobrze się ze sobą dogadują. Gildarts : To prawda , Nesshi jest wspaniałą drużyną. Nie zdziwie się , jeżeli za miesiąc będzie pierwsza w rangingu gildii w calym Fiore. Koniec rozdziału 19 , kontynuacja w rozdziale 20 pt.: " Tajemnica kryjąca się w czasce". Kategoria:Opowiadania